Not in Words
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: Leah is sick and of course Edward is there to comfort her. He contemplates his feeling as he stares down on her. Flufish for those who asked! Loosely based off of 'A Place Only We Know'. Rated K. R&R please and thank you.


Not In Words

By: Forgotten Sunrise

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm a college kid, c'mon now...

* * *

Not In Words

_Thump-pa thump-pa thump-pa thump-pa thump-pa thump-pa thump_

Her heart pounded in her chest at an accelerated pace, the tempo one of such that would make the perfect baseline for any piece of music.

Her heart was the perfect song.

Her lips were slightly parted, as to allow for easy breathing since her body found it impossible to do through her nose at this point in time. With every take of breathe, my ears were hearing a choir of angels sing.

Leah would have laughed in my face if she could read my mind. Then punch me in my jaw.

It was how she showed me that she cared.

She put a lot of effort into hiding the fact that she did indeed like me. A lot. But it was all in vain.

Whenever I held her, whenever I brushed against her, whenever I was near, the sparks would take flight in her brain and she would always intake a sharp breathe before exhaling and squashing her self-proclaimed taboo thoughts.

I always breathe in on her exhale, basking in her wonderful scent that drove me crazy not from bloodlust, but with want and desire and wished for the strength to tell her how I felt.

I would open my mouth and tell her how lovely she looked that day.

In turn, she would hug me (or hit me, depending on her mood) and say thanks. She wished that she had the strength not to like me as much as she did. She was afraid that I would end up breaking her.

I'd kill myself before I ever caused her pain.

I looked down at the sleeping beauty in my arms as she began to stir against my body. She needed my chill for she was burning- more so than usual- from a fever. She huffed as her mind began to lift from her dreams and minutes later, her eyelashes fluttered against my chest.

"Amorinbingeded…" she muttered into my chest.

"Good _afternoon_, Leah." I said, stressing the afternoon bit, for she still thought it to be morning.

_Does it look like I care?_ She asked mentally, knowing that it just didn't make sense for her to talk right now.

"No, it doesn't." I chucked then pulled her closer to me.

For a moment, her fast heart slowed and breathing stopped as pink and red and white sparks flew in her head and visions of love danced on high. She then casted her thought a side regarding them only as fantasy and nothing more.

_He's only my friend_ she though quickly with a sadden tone attached. She ached to be more.

I ached to be her everything.

Why was this so hard then?

Why couldn't I just tell her?

Because we had both been through so much heartbreak, we no longer remember how to move.

How to say.

How to be.

She then let out her breath, which I inhaled, letting her intoxicating aroma fill my inactive lung cavities. I wanted to tell her just how much I cared.

"You look lovely today Leah." I said with a contended sigh.

Her heart soared as she swatted at me weakly and then grumbled a 'thanks' into my chest.

She wished that she didn't like me so much.

She was afraid that if she got too attached that I would leave her and break her.

She was afraid that I wouldn't like her in return.

I loved her.

_Are you eavesdropping in my thoughts?_ She always asked this too. I never responded though, so she assumed that I was allowing her a private moment.

I should have; after all, these are her emotion and thoughts. But Leah was like a drug that was pure, uncut and highly addictive. I couldn't leave her a lone.

Satisfied by my non response, she moved in closer to me, loving the connection.

Her eyes were lightly shut as she simply tried to catch up on some more rest.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Then the same force that guided me to her began to tug on my soulless heart again. The first time it did so, it told me to save her. But this time…

I bent down and kissed her lightly on her cheek, the heat that was radiating off her body tingled against my lips as I did so. I normally only had the courage to do this when she was in a deep, steady sleep, but today was different. She needed to know that I held some affection towards her and I needed to show her what I couldn't place in words yet.

Her eyes fluttered open in that instant, wide with surprise.

She thought she was dreaming.

This couldn't be real.

I felt that I should have said something, but there was nothing to say that could explain what it was that I was feeling. 'I love you' just seemed to be too mild.

So instead, I opted for capturing her lip with my own. Her burning, supple lips melted into my own with no resistant and she feebly wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss that I had started on a whim and my hand snaked around her waist pulling her even closer. I had forgotten that she was ill, but it wasn't like I could get sick anyways.

This is what we both wanted. What we both needed.

A description on how we felt about one another. A description not in words.

* * *

**AN: **A little something to tie my readers over who were in need of romance and kissing and all the what not. I promise that it will be coming soon A Place Only We Know. I promise :D Reviews are loved.


End file.
